Sophia's Story
by whatisthegreatperhaps
Summary: Sophia's story of love, hurt, running away and neglection... I know it has been done before but I dont care.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight any quotes or content belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

William Shakespeare once wrote; they do not love that do not show their love.  
The course of true love never did run smooth.  
Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but Love.

Love was always a fairy tale in my eyes. Nothing but something that could never be, I used to think it was a fairy tale but now… now it seems I am in a fairy tale. Not one where prince charming sweeps me off my feet, no. My fairy tale had me shaking with fear by the end of it. There was no happily ever after in this fairy tale, it was one of love, hope, betrayal, heartbreak. It was the back story to the front one. The story of me and my love, the story of Sophia Paige Swan.

I sat at my desk, waiting for Dad and my sister Bella to get back from the airport. I went and sat on my bed, dad and I had fixed it up when I turned ten. It was light blue all around with a pretty silver flower sticker thingy over my whitened lilac bed. We had found an antique turquoise dresser and desk. It had a cozy sitting area with two whitened chairs, an a ottoman along with a mimosa yellow table. The room was naturally light from the big windows that has silk curtains over them. It was a warm, cozy room. I rocked back and forth on my chair until I heard dad squad car rolling in. I skidded down the stairs and flew into my sisters waiting arms. We jumped up and down hugging each other tight. "Bells, you actually came!" I cried into her shoulder, she was five six while I was five foot five. We held each other laughing, "come on I'll show you your room." Charlie said. I smiled at him and snuggled down on the couch, I suddenly heard a truck rolling up, looking out the window I saw an old red truck pulling up next to my black Volkswagen Ute. "Dad!" I called out I bounded over to Billy and Jake. I pecked Billy on the cheek before jumping on Jacob, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed, "Hey, Sof." Bella came down soon after and Jacob stared at her. Bella was really pretty, dark brown hair curling as it reached the end, the same chocolate brown eyes as dad. My eyes were more a caramel then brown, but I liked them they were big and clear. My hair was the same chocolate brown as hers curling at the bottom apart from our skin colour we were different. My lips were more red and plump; oh we had the same straight nose. My body was smaller then hers but I could throw a punch and not trip all the time. She was talking to Jacob as I stood behind Jacob I stuck my tongue out to the side making a funny face at them. "Hey do you need a lift to school?" Bella asked, "Ah no I go to school on the Reservation." I stepped forward at Jacob's elbow, "Don't worry Bells, I'm dropping him and Billy off at home then I'll meet you at school." Jacob spun on me, "You're not going to school at the reservation anymore?" His piercing gaze down on me, I bit the inside of my cheek leaving a dimple. "Ah, no. Dad got me to start at Forks, you know to help Bella." He nodded. It was silent in the car after I dropped Billy off, when I pulled into the Res School Jacob jumped out as I stayed in, "Thanks for the lift, Sof." He said leaning in the open window, "Tell Quill and Embry what happened. We'll catch up this weekend." He kissed my cheek and walked off. As I pulled up beside Bella's red truck, I laughed as I saw she was still in her truck. She stepped out beside me, "They won't bite you know?" she rolled her eyes and we headed towards the front office. As we walked down the rows of cars we were looked at by different people, Bella more so then me. We walked into the office and I took one look at Bella and walked up to the office. "Hey Mrs Cooper, my sister Bella and I are here to pick up our schedules." Mrs Cooper had known dad for a long time and she was a friend of the family, "No problem dear, here you go." I took my map off her and gave one to Bella, she told us what we had to do with the slip and then Bella and I compared when we had our breaks, "Lunch and fourth period." We smiled and headed our separate ways.

8:45-10:12 ENGLISH, building 1

10:12-11:02 P.E gym

11:02- 12 ART building 4

12-12:30 LUNCH

12:30- 1:45 MATHS building 3

1:45-2:30 SPNAISH building 1

2:30-3:30 DRAMA building 6

I smiled at the schedule and started to follow the map to my class, I saw Bella up ahead with a guy who looked to be showing her around. I smiled and continued towards building one. I sat at the back and looked out the window, I already studied this stuff. It went quickly and then the bell rang and I jumped from my seat and into the corridor, where I ran into a tall blonde, "Oh, sorry." I looked to see a beautiful pale blonde, like one of those ones where you looked at them and all self of steam dropped 100%. Her topaz eyes looked down on me, "That's… okay." She seamed to strain away from me, "Um, bye." I took off towards gym where I sat out. The day seemed to drag on and finally it was lunch, I met with Bella at her locker then we headed towards the cafeteria, she grabbed food, I didn't. She soon made her way over to the table of friends but I stopped her, "Um I'm going to sit over there." I said pointing towards the table unoccupied. She opened her mouth but I shook my head, "I already have friends Bells." She nodded and I walked away. I pulled out my William Shakespeare book of Romeo and Juliette, and began to read. Suddenly the table just next to mine was occupied I flicked my eyes up and saw a group of five insanely beautiful people. Pale skin and topaz eyes, a really big buff guy with curly black hair and topaz eyes, next to him was the beautiful blonde and then their was tall lean with honey hair next to a little pixie girl and then there was the guy sitting by himself with bronze untidy hair and sharp handsome features. I flicked my eyes back down then look at Bella's table she was looking at them more intense. I shrugged and continued to read, halfway through the lunch brake I felt someone's eyes on me looking up I saw the bronze haired dude was looking at me, I flashed a smile at him but quickly dropped my gaze then darted out of my seat and into the hall until I stopped at my locker.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at Jacob's on the hood of my truck, "So let me get this straight, Paul has converted to Sam's cult?" I heard a grunt, "Yeah." I smiled as I heard him swear, "Everyone misses you at the Res. Embry and Quill glared when someone sat at your spot at the table until he got up and left" I laughed hearing that, "That's sweet." He swore, "Try now." The ticking came back as I turned it on, "Hold on I have an idea." I said jumping off the hood, five minutes later the ticking stopped, "What did you do?" I smirked at him, "Oil filter." He glared at me, "Aw, just cause you couldn't do it." He glared and we began to tighten bits and bobs. "We know you're here, Sof!" two voices yelled. I jumped and ran into their waiting arms, "Quill! Embry!" we laughed and chatted. "Shoot, I have to go." I said looking at the clock. We all groaned and then I kissed all their cheeks before running away.

I parked next to Bella's truck and we stood by our cars chatting seeing as we didn't have any classes together. I was slowly walking away when I heard it, the screech of tires I spun to see a black van skidding towards my Ute, right where Bella was. "Bells!" I cried running towards her, I felt a breeze pick up and saw a blur flash past me, I was feet away from her and saw the whole thing, Edward Cullen stopped the van with his bare hands, leaving a dent in the black van. I hurdled over the car and came face to face with Cullen, "You and I are having a talk later." I growled at him. "Bells, open your eyes." Her chocolate eyes met mine, "you okay?" she nodded slightly. "I'm fine" she said trying to sit up, I put my hands on her shoulders, "Be careful. I think you hit your head pretty hard." She winced, I winched as I saw my ute. "Aw come on! Really? My baby." I said cooing over it, "I was standing right next to you Bella." I whipped to look at him and glared. We looked at each other before looking back at Bella. Arriving at the hospital, I watched as Bella went away with Tyler. I turned my glare on Edward, "Hallway now." He followed me, when we were alone I looked at him, "Do not lie to me and say, you were next to her. Your insanely beautiful and extremely pale, you're not normal." He looked hard down at me, "Listen carefully, I am human just like you." I rolled my eyes, I looked hard into his eyes for awhile. "Your lying." I stated before walking down the hall and to see Dad.

"So Bella was in hospital?" I nodded as Jacob and I walked down the beach. "Yeah just a small accident. No harm done, but my poor baby is damaged." He chuckled, "Fixing it?" I nodded. "Hey look it's Bella… and co" I added on afterwards. We strolled up the beach to where all of the gang as well as Jared, Paul, Sam and Embry with Quil. I glared at the three gang members before jumping into Embry's arms. "Oh so these are you friends." Bella said, "Yeah Bell, this is Embry and Quil. Those… people" I said spitting it out, "Are Sam, Paul and Jared." She nodded and I sat next to Embry. We were chatting and I saw Bella and Jake walking down the beach, they looked cute. I watched as they poked at each other, and turned to smile at Embry's concerned face. We glanced over at Sam, Paul and Jared who were watching the three of us, individually we glared back at them. "Come on, Sophia. Something in the air here just doesn't feel right." Quil, Embry and I went up to the cliff's, "Sucker!" Quil cried pushing Embry off the side, "Quil." I said warningly we tackled each other at the same time laughing as we fell to the ground and wrestled, arms lifted me up and flung me over a shoulder, "Don't you dare, Jacob Black." And then we were falling. He let me go as we fell but we laughed like hell after emerging from the freezing water. "Quil, is a dead man." Embry muttered as we swam back towards the beach. "I'm going home, anyone need a lift." Embry and Quil jumped into my car before I even had the chance to finish my sentence, "You know I was just trying to be nice, I don't actually want to give anyone a lift." I grumbled at them.

We sat outside at school taking in the sun, "mm sun." I muttered lying on the table, by myself. I looked over to see Bella looking for the Cullen's, I rolled my eyes. "Their not here, it's sunny." I shot up really quickly, "the legends.' Grabbing my bag I darted and walked quickly out of the school and into my car. Sitting in the car I pulled out the book of legends.

The next day I watched Bella ditch, I saw Edwards follow her into the wood afterwards. Glaring after them, I went to my first class of the day, "Stupid Bella, falling for a vampire." The bell for the end of school came quickly and I was dashing to my car when Bella stopped me, "Sophia." I held up my hand, "How can you fall in love with a cold one?" She raised her eye brows at me. "You're a fool Bella, don't get yourself hurt." I spun around and walked off to my car.

Bella's POV

The Cullen's gathered around me after Sophia walked away. "Your sister's smart." Edward said after she left, "I can't get into her thoughts and she smells just like you." I smiled glad I wasn't the only one, "You have a sister?" Alice asked, I nodded, "Yeah that's Sophia." Jasper watched her drive out, "I'll be back." And darted towards her car.

Sophia's POV

I tensed up and gripped the steering wheel tightly, "Get out of my car." My eyes darted into the back seat where the blonde male was, "How did you know I was here?" his smooth voice said, "I smelt you." He raised his eyebrows at me, "You smelt me?" I nodded, "yes I smelt you, now get out." I pulled over. He jumped into the front seat, "I can't get a hold of your emotions. It's like you have a shield around you." I moved my eyes around so I didn't look at him. "you do?" I shrugged, "maybe just maybe I do." And that was how the friendship of Jasper and I started.

"Do you like it here?" Alice asked as we stood around my car, Thursday afternoon. Bella and Edward was off kissing somewhere, the rest of the Cullen's had wanted to get to know me. "I like living with my Dad. It's different now" I know that made it sound like I didn't wasn't Bella there anymore, I just wish Dad would spend more time with me. I also blamed her for never having a good relationship with my mother. Mum always favoured Bella over me. "You don't like your sister," Rosalie said.

"No..." I answered slowly, "_You_ don't like my sister. I love my sister because she's my sister. I just don't agree with her most of the time." Rosalie almost looked guilty when I accused her of not liking Bella so I added, "You're protective of your brother. Of Edward." Rosalie nodded shortly, "Yes, I am."

"We all are," Emmett joined in, "Eddie's been alone for so long and now he's all ga ga over your sister." I made a face, "That's not gross. I'll see you later, probably not but whatever." And I walked off. Boy was I wrong


	3. Chapter 3

"You big fat pooh head!" I cried jumping on Jasper's back, while we sat in a meadow in the forest. "You brought my guitar!" I said growling at him, "Yes and your going to sing for me." I shook my head, he pounced on me and began to tickle me. "Uncle, Uncle. I'll play, I'll play!" I grabbed my guitar and began to sing

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I finished the song and Jasper's mouth was opened, "Wow! Just wow, Sophia."

I smiled and tackled him, "I have to go." I said quickly darting off.

Jacob, Embry, Quil and I all sat there on the beach, "so Sophia how's Bella?" Jacob asked me, "Jacob, Bella is with Edward. She loves him." Jacob and Embry looked uncomfortable with the serious subject. Jacob sighed, "I know." I frowned, "But you still chase after her?" I asked, incredulous. "You don't get it, Sop," Jacob started, "You don't have anyone to fight for. Nobody wants you" My face grew grave and dark, "No, I guess they don't." Jacob looked guilty with sudden realization, "Sophia, I- oh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." I felt tear forming in my eyes, "I'm just um, going to- gonna go." I said dusting off my pants and walking away. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I hastily wiped them away. My ripped light jeans were soaked and my dark baggy sweater was hanging off my shoulders. Driving home I hit my hands on the wheel over and over again. "He's so right." Getting out of the car I walked in to see Edward and Bella on the couch, darting into the kitchen I leaned against the counter. Bella and Edward came back in awhile later, "Wanna play baseball with the Cullen's?" I looked at her then Edward, "Sure why not?"

The next day I woke up and dress in a thick long sleeved white shirt with a red hoddie and dark skinny jeans with red converse. When I got to the dining room where my dad was cleaning his rifle, I heard Bella blurt out, "I have a date with Edward Cullen."

I almost laughed at dad's face.

He said, "He's too old for you." He had no idea how right he was.

But Bella shook her head, "We're both juniors. I thought you liked the Cullen's."

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town," Dad quipped. He had her there. "Dude, it's not really a date, I'm going." I said at the same time Bella said, "He's right outside" I laughed as saw Dad's had tighten on the rifle. "Now? He's out there?" Dad asked. Bella nodded, uncomfortable, "He wants to meet you. Officially." I chuckled, "Good." Dad muttered. He cocked his rifle in mock-seriousness, "Bring him in!" as she went to get him Dad turned to me, "you keep an eye on her." I nodded, "Be nice, okay?" Bella pleaded, "He's …. important."

Dad nodded at her just as Edward entered in a park and gloves.

He looked nervous, "Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward." He extended his hand. Dad took and grunted, "Hello."

"I won't keep Bella and Sophia out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family." Dad looked unsure. "Bella's going to play baseball?"

"Yes, sir," Edward answered, "That's the plan."

"Well," Dad muttered, "Good luck with that."

Edward looked my dad in the eye, "I'll keep them safe, sir, I promise."

As he left, Dad held us back, "You got your pepper spray?" I rolled my eyes and then left. When we arrived Storm clouds gathered in the sky as we pulled up in Emmett's jeep. I took in the rough baseball diamond, set into an enormous field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. When the thunder rolled I raised my eyebrows, "So that's why were doing it, thunder hides your hits." Edward smiled at me, "Smart, kid." He didn't catch the glare I sent him. Esme and Emmett came up to greet us. Esme smiled, "Good thing you're here. We need an umpire." Emmett gave us a crooked grin, "She thinks we cheat." He said grinning at me, I winked at him, "I know you cheat," Esme grinned as she pulled Bella over to stand behind her and I came to stand at the side, "Call 'em as you see 'em, Bella." Jasper smiled upon seeing me and came to greet me with a kiss on the cheek, "Glad you're here, darling." I smiled at him, "Got dragged out of bed to watch vampires play baseball. I should totally post that on my space." Jasper laughed at me and put his arm around my shoulder as he waited for his turn to bat. Thunder cracked loudly and Alice grinned, "It's time." I would never admit it but it was so much fun to watch them play. They blurred around the grass gracefully. Even in sports, they could be graceful. But suddenly, Alice gasped. "Stop!" They all froze as did I frowning and whipping my head towards the tree line. Edward came immediately to Bella's side and Jasper to mine as Alice and the others came to group with us. Alice looked worried, "I didn't see them. They're coming fast." I shook my head, "They were leaving the country." I said, "They were, but then they heard us..." Alice looked at Edward, "And changed their minds." Edward murmured to Bella and me, "Put your hair down." I didn't do it, It wouldn't help "Like that'll help," Rosalie glared, "I could smell her from across the field." I pointed at her and smiled. Edward looked pained as he put his arm around my sister, "I shouldn't have brought you here. I'm so sorry." I heard Bella ask why but my eyes were trained on the edge of the forest. "Because Bella, there are some Vampires coming right now." There was a faint rustle. But then three figures emerged. One was a rough looking man with nothing but low riding jeans and a leather jacket with many rips and pins in them. He had a woman close to him. She had fiery red hair in tight ringlets, dressed in cargo pants, a green halter top and an enormous fur coat across her shoulders. They both had messy hair that looks like they've been sleeping on the ground. The third person was a man with dark ebony skin and dark dreadlocks wearing a smooth jacket, no shirt and dark wash jeans. They were all barefoot and had matching scarlet red eyes that looked sinister and evil compared to the Cullen's gold eyes. Dreadlocks spoke, holding up a baseball, "I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the ball – even though it went blindingly fast – and Carlisle caught it easily. My eyes were trained on the blonde male, The Doctor smiled politely, "Thank you." His voice was strained, "Could you use three more players?" He asked, hopeful. I glared at the blonde male when his eyes darted to mine, "Of course. Some of our family was leaving, you can take their place." Dreadlocks smiled, pleased, "I'm Laurent. This is Victoria. And James." Dr. Cullen smiled, "Would you like to bat first?" he said holding out the bat, my eyes were still trained on James. He looked at me and smiled, Laurent picked up the bat as the Cullen' s took the field. Carlisle took up catcher while Edward was on first, his eyes trained on James the whole time. I grabbed Bella's arms and walked slowly, towards the jeep. Before the game continued, Dr. Cullen approached Laurent, "I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Laurent answered politely, apologetic, "Our apologies. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed." I pushed Bella right near the car and trapped her to my side, "Yes, we maintain a permanent residence." The three red eyed vampires looked surprised. But as usual Laurent spoke, "Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore." The red head smirked in agreement, "The humans were tracking us, but we led them East-" Alice pitched the ball and Laurent slammed it. But Emmett was up in a tree the next millisecond and caught it no problem. Laurent looked pissed but was secretly dancing on his proverbial grave inwardly. James was next to bat and slammed the ball with force unmatched. But when James was passing us, the wind blew Bella's hair forward. James suddenly screeched to a halt and his head whipped around at her and he lurched into a crouch, his nostrils flaring excitedly. His eyes locked on Bella, "You brought a snack." I stepped in front of her, "Two snacks" I glared at him and went into my own crouch, Edward sprung in front of Bella and crouched, baring his teeth. Jasper stood protectively in front of me, and I stepped up next to him. Victoria and Laurent lined up behind James. Carlisle stepped in, "The girls are with us." Laurent tried to play mediator, "We won't harm them." But Emmett was ready for a fight, "Just try it." I hit him, James watched the movement with his eyes, Carlisle sighed, "I think it best if you leave." Laurent nodded, "Yes, I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?" James wasn't listening. His eyes never left Edward's enraged ones. Laurent put a hand on James' shoulder and finally, James backed off. He threw an arm over Victoria and strutted off into the woods and disappeared. Edward scooped Bella up and put her into the jeep. I followed and got into the back. Edward started strapping Bella in until she snapped, "I've got it!" I pushed my head into the front between the two, "James is a tracker," Edward answered, "I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and my reaction set him off," the tires spun as Edward drove maniacally, "We're a large clan of strong fighters all protecting a vulnerable human. I just made this his most exciting game ever." I growled, "He ain't getting anywhere near her." Bella blanched with the dawning realization of what she has done. "The first place he'll go is your house. He'll track your scent there." Bella looked horrified and I felt the breath leave me, "What? Charlie's there. He's in danger because of me. Because of us!" I smirked, "I got an idea." When we got there my heart broke as I went to my room quickly, Edward was there so I pushed him against the wall, "You protect her with your life." I growled, "I will. Stay safe" there was one part of the story we didn't tell Bella or anyone else, I was staying. I released him when I heard Bella coming up the stairs and I quickly dashed away.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched as Bella drove away, with Edward. I closed my eyes, "Shouldn't you be following my sister?" I felt him right behind me, "Your not going?" my eyes were still closed and felt him breath really close in my ear, he lifted a lock of my hair. "Now here's what you going to do. Go down stairs and tell you dear Papa you're going after your sister, talk some sense into her. Then you're going to meet me in your car, nice taste by the way. Then we're going on a road trip." His hands went to my waist, "Promise, me you'll do that?" I nodded, "Obedient." I opened my eyes and clenched my teeth, "I promise you nothing, but yes I will." He chuckled. "Do something at least slightly productive, pack a bag. You know where we're going." I darted down the stairs to see Dad crying, "You're going after her." I nodded and kissed his cheek, "But you know I will come back, I promise Dad." He nodded, "Bring my baby home, Sophia." I closed my eyes and quickly walked out of the door grabbing my car keys. James was sitting there with a bag in his hand, "Well done." He grabbed my keys off me and I jumped in the back, "Don't want to be near me?" I glared at him, "Didn't think so." I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes.

We stopped… at the airport, "I'm probably never coming back am I?" he shook his head and jumped out to open my door, he wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed the bag. As we walked past people I heard people say, "Aren't they a cute couple." I clenched my jaw so I didn't snap at them. James pulled us up to the counter and not twenty minutes later we were on a flight to Phoenix.

We reached the hotel at ten pm and I was sleepy, there was one bed… oh hell no. Mind you he wasn't sleeping, "Come on, beautiful." He kissed my cheek; I pushed him off me and stumbled towards the bed. Laying down I snuggled into the pillow, I felt the bed shift and I turned to see a hovering James right above me, "What are you doin-?" he smirked and pushed my hair over my shoulder so he could have full view of my neck and… bit down. I cried out, but he put a hand on my mouth. He drank for awhile, one hand on my mouth while the other on my waist pushing it down. When he pulled back I lifted my hand to my neck, "why aren't I turning?" He looked at me, "I sucked the venom out of you. Lovely blood." He bent back over my neck and drank some more before pulling out and leaving the room. And then I fell unconscious.

In the morning I woke to darkness, "this place is so sunny." His creepy voice said from the shadows, "Now lie still, I'm very hungry." He was suddenly over me again shifting my body into his arms with my head lolling over his arm, neck fully exposed. His teeth found my neck and he drank, and drank. When he pulled back his arms dropped me and pulled my phone out, clicking a photo he went into the other room. "Great I'm an easy blood source." He came back in and lifted me into his arms, "Let's go to the ballee."

He drank from me again when we arrived at the ballet studio. Once he was finished I slumped against the wall and he smiled, "You have proved very useful, Sophia." He said grinning. An hour later I was stronger but I didn't look at him, "Here comes your sister. Stay quiet, Sophia." He whispered in my ear, "Hope you don't die." I said sarcastically. He laughed and walked into the shadows, not ten seconds later Bella walked through the door, "Bella! Bella!" A voice from the room said, "Bella!" she opened the door to face a video of her hiding in the ballet studio before her performance. His chilling laugh sounded and Bella spun. James appeared before her and moved closer and closer to her, she sprayed him… with pepper. Idiot. She ran and he followed, as he stomped on her leg a broke it I got up and jumped on him, flicking a cigarette lighter on his ear and face, I skipped back two steps and watched Bella slowly crawl away, "When did you come so strong?" I flipped the Zippo open again, "You're playing with fire, James" he sprung so fast at me to the right, but I quickly dodged to the side, bring the live flame across his back. He yelled out, "I told you 'hope you don't die.'" He ran at me and threw me at the mirror, which cracked and I fell crumpled at the base. He stalked towards me and raised his foot right above my face; I grabbed his ankle and set it on fire. I was slowly losing consciousness when the Cullen's finally showed up. Edward pulled James off Bella, and my eyes shut knowing he could take it from here. Oh how wrong was I, in seconds I heard Bella scream, scrambling to my feet I pulled James off my sister, and took a protective stance in front of the screaming Bella. "What's a pathetic human going to do?" I motioned to his burnt face, "nothing, Edward can take it." As if on cue he jumped on top of James. I turned to my sister and placed a restraining arm on her wrist. Alice was suddenly right in front of me helping Bella, "Carslie!" I jumped when Edward came close to her, "You were supposed to keep her safe, you moron!" I stood and leaned against the cracked mirrors, my eyes closed as Edward sucked the venom out of Bella. "Come on we have to go." Carslie said ten minutes later, "Soph?" the days events caught up and I dropped to my knees, about to face plant I fell into the shoulder of Jasper, "Soph? Sophia?" I tiredly opened my eyes, "What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" His hands holding onto me, "Neck…. Head." I said collapsing, "Carslie!" he shifted me so I dropped across his arms, and "he's been feeding from her." Cold hand touched my face, "She's burning up." Stony arms lifted me up and I cried out, "Bella…. Bella is she alright?" I opened my eyes a crack, Jasper's face hovered over mine with Carslie checking my pulse, I saw Emmet and Alice standing near a fire and Edward was holding Bella in his arms. "She's fine, she's fine. You saved her, and yourself" I groaned, "When you tell my Mum and Dad what happened. Bella tripped down two flights of stairs and brought me down with her when we 'got at it'" My tired arms still used air quotations. "We've got to move her." And we slowly moved towards the car the came in and drove quickly to the Hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sophia Paige Swan" My mother's shrill voice bounded through my hospital room, I cringed. "How dare you fight with your sister! She could have died! For god sakes." My mother said, standing next to my bed her hand gripping my arm, "Hi Mum, nice to see you too!" I gave her a false grin, "You insolent little child, how could you hurt your sister? She is your flesh and blood and you hurt her! You hurt my baby girl." She tugged my hair, "Your such a brat!" I flicked her off me, "You are unwanted by me and your father! Never talk to me again." I growled at her, "Happily! Now, GET THE HELL OUT!" she stalked away. Ah I hate my family sometimes, Bella had finally woken up yesterday whilst I was confide to my bed to regain my blood. I felt the presence of someone, not a vampire, "here to see Bella, Jake?" I looked to see his tall, tanned self in the door. He shifted his feet from side to side before walking in and sitting down on my bed, "No, I already saw her I came to see how you were doing." I rolled my eyes, "wanting someone to spring me form here." He chuckled, "Sophia, I wanted to apologise-" I shook my head, "No, you don't need to." He looked down on me, "well I'm gonna! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for what I said to you, I had… I had no right to say that. You are wanted and loved by every one and I miss my best friend." He chocked out the last bit and he collapsed on my bed, I sat up and stroked his silky hair, "Don't cry, Jake. I'll cry, and I can't cry. Please, just lie with me." He stood and slid onto the bed with me, we clasped our hands together. Like we did as kids.

"Dad come on!" I was following Dad around the house as Edward and Bella watched on in amusement, "No, Sophia. You don't need a job!" I growled in frustration, "Isn't this part of growing, up becoming 'responsible'" My air quotes at it again, "And it will look great on my collage transcript! Please?" I was trying to get my dad to let me get a job at the local restaurant in town. "Pretty Please. It will get you free food…" I edged and his face lit up, "And it's in walking distance to school and home. Please, I really want to do this." He sighed, I had him a free food. "Fine! But if you drop down to a B your back to no work!" I laughed and hugged him. The only reason I wanted a job was to spend less time in the house with Bella and Edward. Also the fact they had a piano and mike their… maybe the fact that a guy had been offered a recording and left Forks… maybe I wanted that to happen. Smiling I drove the way to the shop and told them I could take the job

The day of Bella's birthday made me angry, I was invited to the party but didn't go. Me in a house of Vampires didn't mix, I refused to talk to Edward. My sister unfortunately went to the Cullen's for her birthday so I went to Jacob's. He was standing outside with Embry and Quill, "Well, well, well. If it isn't little girl Swan." Embry said, "well, well, well, if it isn't fat boy Call." Quill laughed and tossed me in the air. I stayed there for two hours well until it got dark before telling them I needed to go home. When I got home I saw Bella getting out of her car with Edward, I growled when seeing a cut on her dress and bandage on her arm. Get out of the car I slammed the door and stormed inside, "Hey darling how was the Cullen's?" My dad asked walking into the room , "wrong daughter." He gave a weak smile as I stormed to my room. Bella came in later and I glared into the forest where I knew Edward was, "Jasper lost control?" I asked walking past Bella's door, "Yep" she said, grabbing something from the bathroom I walked back, "Not his fault." She grunted and went back to what ever the hell she was doing.

I stood in front of Jasper, "I have only cried twice in my life, and if you go there'll be a third." I whispered. He wrapped me in his arms tightly, "Don't go Jazz, you don't have to. Edward can, please don't go." He stroked my hair, "I will be in contact, I promise one day I'll come back." I sniffed and looked at him, "Pinky promise?" holding out my pinky, "Pinky promise." A tear fell as he wrapped his finger around mine, kissed my forehead, and disappeared. I walked home, not wanting to be in the same car as Bella. Three tears fell, but no more. Walking home I saw the note Bella left out for me to say she was taking a walk with Edward, the sun went down and Bella wasn't back. I called Edward, "You bloody douche!" I screamed into the phone, "I will never forgive you now." I hung up quickly. Dada came home, but Bella didn't. "Dad! Call your squad!" he stuck his head out of the fridge, "Why?" I glared, "Cause your 'baby girl' ain't home when she went for a walk with Cullen six hours ago." He dropped everything and darted to the phone. Dialling Billy's number I quickly talked, "Billy! Bella's missing! Can you get a search party up here?" a quick yes answered, "Thanks, oh and Billy?" I asked, "Yeah?" his gruff voice answered, "Get Sam and that lot to look in the woods." He cursed but agreed.

Jake, Quill and Embry were here, along with Billy and Harry. "We'll find her, Charlie." Billy reassured him, "Oh for Pete's sake!" I cried out, grabbing a flashlight I walked towards the forest as Sam Uley emerged holding my sister in his arms, "CHARLIE!" I yelled. "Thanks, Uley." I muttered checking my sister, "No worries, Sophia" he whispered back. Dad grabbed Bella and thanked him, I walked towards Jacob and held his hand, "Thanks for coming out tonight." I muttered to him, "it's alright, Snopie." I laughed at the nickname. We looked back and saw Sam looking at Jake expectedly. Jake rolled his eyes before turning, "You coming?" I nodded, "In a minute." He trotted inside as I kept my eyes on Sam who now looked at me, keeping my glare steady I tilted my head to the side. Trying to figure out what the looks at Jake were about.


	6. Chapter 6

OCTOBER

NOVEMBER

DECEMBER

JANUARY

Bella was a zombie, she didn't eat, speak, sleep. She just stared out that darn window at nothing. At lunch, Bella sat alone at the table the Cullen's sat at before they integrated with her friends. I sat far away from anyone; Bella hasn't spoken one word to me since the event. She'd rather talk to Alice's void email instead of confide in her sister who can actually relate. Part of me was furious what gives her the right to get all depressed, just because her boyfriend left her doesn't mean it's the end of the world! Why couldn't she just talk to me? I'm her sister. I know more than anyone what she is going through right now. Jasper, my elder brother, left me. Just because she was dating one doesn't mean she can close off from everyone. I heard Bella come into the house. I heard her walk upstairs. She was probably emailing Alice on her computer, only to have a message come in that said the delivery failed. Then she'd stare out her window on her rocking chair. Dad came in forty-five minutes later, and I stormed up to him, "You talk to her, you talk to her or I will. And that is something you don't want." Stomping out of the house I went to La Push.

Two days later Bella went shopping with Jessica, when she came downstairs, "Hi" I mumbled and she walked out of the room, "Oh yes and I've also been cross-dressing and planning on movie to a deserted island." And the door slammed I looked at the ceiling, "Yep, that seems about right." Walking into my room I flicked on my computer and wrote to Jasper,

_Hey Loser,_

_Sophia here. TELL EDWARD WHEN I NEXT SEE HIM I WILL BEAT HIM UP SO MUCH NO BLOODY PERSON WILL WANT TO EVER SEE HIM AGAIN! Every day Bella gets home and goes into her room and emails Alice, sits in that bloody chair and stairs into nothing. I will murder Edward when he gets back, slowly and painfully… I've just stared at this café, Jazz and I stay back every night once everyone's gone and use the piano and guitar there. Sing my heart out; I'm planning on doing an open mike session. LOVE YOU_

_Sophia._

January 29 came around quickly, I was excited, the one day of the year something revolved around me, selfish I know but I wanted someone to tell me this was my special day. I quickly got dressed into, /entry/7321626 and black Nikes. My birthday fell on a Saturday, thank the lord, Bella would be gone and I didn't have to deal with school. I looked over at my dresser and saw a black box on it.

_Darling,_

_I miss you, happy birthday._

_Your brother. _

I smiled and opened the box inside was a beautiful gold locket and engraved on the back was,

_Sophia Paige Swan. _"Thankyou Jasper" I murmured trotting down the stairs I saw Dad sitting at the table, "Good Morning, Father dearest." I said beaming he looked at me confused, "Why are you so chirpy?" my smile fell from my face, "no reason." I muttered, "Um I'm going down to La Push." Walking to my car I closed my eyes then started driving, my phone started ringing so I flipped it open, "HAPPY BLOODY BIRTHDAY SNOPIE!" Embry and Quill's voice yelled down the line, chuckling I thanked them. "Hey come over we want to celebrate with our girl! Pwease?" I said yes, "Quill give me the goddamn phone!" Embry's muffled voice said, crashes and bangs were heard and I raised my eyebrows, "Why are you sad, hun?" Embry's voice asked, "Um… it's nothing" I murmured, "No it isn't what's up?" I breathed out, "Dad kindda forgot, it was my birthday." Embry cursed, "I'll make it up to you, love" a small smile formed on my lips, "Oh and how will you do that?"

Embry and Quil took my shopping and had gotten me a dream catcher And then out for ice-creams, "Let's go to Jake's" Embry shouted and Quil slung me over his shoulder, Soon we pulled up to Jake's house, "Jake doesn't know what we're doing. Let's see what he's up to. "Quil snorted, "Probably still working on that piece of junk Rabbit." Embry laughed, grabbing my hand. I took my hand from his and wrapped both my arms around his waist. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me behind Quil. Quil called out into the garage, "Yo, Jake, you in there?" I heard Jake talking to someone, "It's cool, it's just my boys." We all walked in. Embry smiled, "Hey, Jake-" We all stopped when we saw who he was with. Bella. Jake smiled when he saw me, "Snopie!" He stood up and bounded over to hug me, "Hey, what are you doing here?" I smiled tightly and hugged him back, practically falling back into Embry's arms when he let me go. "We were coming to see if you wanted to celebrate with us today before the party tonight." Quil answered for me. He could see how uncomfortable I was. Jacob looked confused, "For what?" Embry gave him a look, "Sophia's birthday. Today." Jacob looked at me shocked, "It's your birthday, today?" I nodded. He looked back at Bella, "Why didn't you say anything?" Bella was staring off into nothing while we were talking. But when Jacob spoke to her, she snapped out of it and spoke, "I... what?" Jake looked somewhat peeved, "You didn't mention that today was Snopie's birthday. Why are you here?" Bella looked at me for a millisecond before locking eyes with the wall, "I... forgot." I rolled my eyes, "Let's go somewhere… else." Jacob smiled, "We're in. Right Bella?" Bella looked at Jake, "But we're working on the bikes." Bikes… what Jake and I used to do. "Let's go losers" I said jumping on Quill's back and using him as my horsy.

"No, there's no way in hell I'm doing this." Quill said as we stood at the top of the cliffs, "Don't be a baby, Quill." Embry said, I stood there shorts and a t-shirt, the boys just in shorts. Quill was chickening out, Embry and I looked at each other before pushing Quill simultaneously off the cliff. I widened my eyes as I saw Embry stalking towards me, "Don't you dare." We tackled each other off the cliff yelling out as we fell. For another half an hour we jumped off the cliffs, half way through we got interrupted, "What are you guys doing here?" A man asked, with two men flanking him. They were all tan, shirtless and shoe-less in nothing but cut-offs. It was Sam Uley who spoke. So I answered, "Sam." The man nodded, "You're that girl's sister." I glared, "Sophia." He registered the name and asked, "Is your sister alright?"

I shrugged, "Jacob knows more than I do. Ask him." The boys seemed to realize that I didn't want to talk about Bella. A guy behind Sam spoke, "You never answered Sam's question. What are you guys doing here?" Embry put a protective arm around me, and I snuggled into his side "Cliff diving." Sam growled and said, "You shouldn't be here" I glared, "Shut up and leave us alone… you don't control us, don't tell us what to do!" I said marching up and poking his chest, "Sophia…" Paul said, "Shut up!" I said glaring up at Sam, "You can't take any more of them away from me." I whispered, "Sophia…" Sam whispered, "Let's go guys, were obviously no wanted."

I said quickly walking away.

"Go on in there, get dress and Leah will come do your makeup soon." Embry said, "But I don't wanna!" I cried out, they had thrown a party for me and they were making me get dressed up. I walked into Embry's bedroom after he gave me the 'no arguing' look. Sighing I got into the shower and stayed in there for a good twenty minutes. Sighing I got out and then saw a beautiful dress on the bed. Giggiling I put it on, "Sophia, you better be dressed because Im coming in!" Leah called out, "Come on in"

Leah and I finnish up and then she slipped on her heels and said to come downstaris soon. I sat on her bed and bowed my head, I sat there and sqeezed my eyes shut. Breath, Sophia, breath. It doesn't matter that Bella and Dad forgot about my birthday. I sat there for a few minutes before standing slipping off the heels and putting on my pink converse before trotting downstairs. In the backyard of Sue's house was a bunch of people, many people were sitting around tables and talking and some were standing around a barbeque area. All the trees had fairy lights in them, there were six tables with eating supplies and stuff, and one table near the barbeque with presents on it. I smiled as Embry and Quill came running up to me and helping me down the stairs, "So Sue and Leah set everything up, Harry and Billy organised the food and we sorted out the guest list." I looked around and saw Kim, Amelia, Sarah, Lucy and Ashley were all standing around talking, parents were standing and talking, I saw Sam, Paul and Jarad all standing around talking, "Gatecrashes" I muttered at Embry who nodded. I started making the rounds with everyone who all said happy Birthday. People were sitting and eating or dancing and talking. I was chatting to Sue, "So where's your dad kiddo?" Harry asked wrapping an arm around Sue, "Um, well he kinda forgot about my birthday." Sue dropped her glass and Harry stared at me. "I'll be back" Sue said stomping out, "Come dance with me!" Embry said pulling me onto the dancefloor. I was laughing with Quill and Embry as we danced when someone tapped on my shoulder. "Can I cut in?" I turned to see Jake standing there, "Um, yeah sure." We started dancing before I had to pull away before I began to cry, "I'll see you later" before pulling away and heading towards the house. I sat on the stairs in the house with my head in my hands. Suddenly and arm wrapped around me, "Shush, sweetheart" Sam's voice whispered. I put my head into the crook of his kneck and cried. Sam rubbed my arms to keep them warm, "It's all right, sweetheart." He kissed the top of my head, "It's too much, Sam, it's too much." His grip tightened on me pulling me closer, "It's all too much." I whispered, after a few minutes my sobs stopped and Sam pulled away wiping my tears. "Come on, Hun" he pulled me back outside where Embry qucikly pushed Sam away and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "PRESENTS" Leah and Quill yelled coming up to me and pulling me off to presents. I ended up getting jewlery and books, lots of books. I thanked everyone and then they brought out the cake. It was purple with music notes on it, "Thankyou so much!" I said hugging Sue.


	7. Chapter 7

I was driving home, all my presents in the back and left over cake in the front, I opened the door slowly too see my dad on the couch watching the game. "Hello Charlie." He quickly spun around "Where have you been!" he yelled at me, "Not now dad" I said he followed me out to the car as I unloaded the presents. "I GET HOME AND BELLA IS UPSTAIRS LIKE ALWAYS AND YOUR NOT HERE!" I spun around, "Well I am sorry I was celebrating my BIRTHDAY somewhere else!" a look of shock passed over his face "AND IF YOU WERE A REAL FATHER YOU WOULD REMEMBER!" His hand stricked me across the face and my head whipped around from the impact and my hand touched my cheek, "Sophia.." My dads voice said but I glared at him before walking out the door.

The next week I decided to throw a surprise visit on Embry, he was so mad when he saw the bruise on my cheek from my father, I hadnt seen him in a week so I decided to surprise him, but when I pulled up to his house, his mom said he wasn't home. She looked distressed, "He's been sick with mono all week. He seemed better yesterday. Completely healthy." I looked at her, "I'm going to go find him, don't worry I'll tell him to come home" She smiled at me, "Thank you, Sophia."

I must have driven for an hour before I freaked out and pulled to a stop at the beach again. I looped all of La Push. He was nowhere.

Suddenly, I thought of the cliffs. I braked at the beach and started running up the cliff.

Soon, I was at the highest drop off. And no one was there.

I felt defeated. I couldn't find Embry anywhere. Where could he have gone off to? Why did he get so worked up and just run off last night?

What was going on?

I walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. I could fall off right now. It would be so easy. No one would even notice I was gone. Bella didn't care. Now Embry was MIA.

I sat down, my legs dangling over the cliffs.

When I heard a twig SNAP!

I whipped around to see none other than Sam and his followers. I sighed... until I saw there was a fourth with them... EMBRY!

"Embry?" Embry looked angry, "Get away from here Sophia." I glared at him, "Where have you been, your mothers worried sick!" Embry had a flash of guilt through his eyes but then turned into anger. "I don't care" I suddenly noticed the change in him, he had the tribal tattoo and his hair was cut short, I quickly spun on Sam, "YOU! You promised me that you wouldn't take anymore from me! You're taking them all! Who's next? Jake? Quil?" I said stomping up to him, "HOW DARE YOU!" I threw my fist into his face and then tackled him to the ground. We rolled on the ground me throwing punched him blocking. Paul pulled me off him quickly, "Stop it Sophia!" Paul threw me away and I hit the ground hard, "Screw you…" I said looking at all three of them, "Screw you all" I trotted down the path, away from them all.

I sat in my room, my guitar in my lap and my sheet music around me. I watched as Bella and Jake left the house to see a movie. "Screw them all." I muttered. I remember when Jake and I were younger we used to sit in this very room for hours trying to compose music, I still have a box of our music in the floorboards. Come to think of it I put all of my Jake related things in the floor boards. Just thinking of Jake made me fling my pencil at the wall. I banged my head on the wall before walking downstairs. My sister came home brooding, "Hey Bella!" I said in fake happiness. She just grumbled something about Jake being extremely fevered and angry. I lay down on the couch with a hand on my head and thought. The annual bonfire was coming up soon, I always loved the legends Billy told, about the natives being descended from wolves and having a truce with the 'cold ones' Billy had always told them about. Vampires, well they turned out to be true. And the boys suddenly changing one after another. Them growing hot with fever and cutting off their hair, them always not at home or socialising with people… and holy mother of god their the tribal wolves. I thought suddenly springing up. I quickly grabbed my jacket off the hook and then the keys before jumping into my car and speeding to Sam Uley's house. Jumping from the car I ran to the house and knocked really fast, Embry was the one to open the door and I punched him in the face, "That is for not telling me" I said pushing past him rubbing his jaw. "So your bloody Tribal Wolves" I announced to the room full of Sam, Paul, Jared and Emily. "Apart from you I mean your female and well let's put it not a wolf." They all laughed, "Wasn't funny."

When I woke up that Saturday morning and went downstairs, Bella was on the phone, leaving yet another desperate message on Jacob's machine. "Jacob. Please. Call me."

Dad and his friend Harry came in from the garage with their fishing gear and went into the living room. Bella hung up as I kissed my dad on the cheek in greeting and said hello to Harry.

"Harry and I will be back by three-" but he stopped. Bless him for trying to make it better, "It's mono, Bells."

"He's too sick to even call?" Bella whined.

"You just gotta wait it out. You know, I don't have to go fishing..." there it goes again. Someone's willing to sacrifice something for Bella but she still wants more. Or she doesn't care.

Dad didn't want to get into something right now, "Okay. But stay out of the woods. We're issuing a warning about those bears."

Bella nodded.

Then the phone rang. Bella almost had a panic attack so Dad took the phone and answered, "Hello?" He was silent for a moment, listening to whatever the other person was saying. He hesitated before holding the phone out to...

Me? "It's for you."

I took the phone and held it up to my ear, "Hello?"

"_Sophia? I know._" It was Jake's voice... I think.

"Jacob?"

But when I said that Bella freaked out, "Give me that!" She ripped the phone away from me and put it up to her ear, "Jake? Jacob? Hello?" She pulled the phone away, "He hung up."

"Must be a dropped call," I tried but no one bought it. But Dad looked thankful to me for trying. Soon dad and Harry left to go fishing. Bella looked like she was going to have an aneurism, "I'm going out." She exited the room.

I found that the perfect time to call Jacob back.

Billy answered, "_Hello?_"

"Billy, it's me, Sophia. I need to talk to Jacob, it's important."

Billy obliged with me and gave the phone to Jacob, "_Snopie?_"

"Yeah..." I breathed out, happy to hear his voice after he had been so upset with me.

"_I know._"

I knew what he was talking about, "You phased?"

"_Yes._"

I sighed deeply, my eyes falling closed. "Me and Embry didn't want this for you. But we kind of couldn't wait until you were in on the secret. I hated keeping this from you. Listen Bella just left to go to a Meadow that her and Edward found and with the Red head bloodsucker out can you guys just go out and find her?" I said in a breath, "_Of course Snopie, we'll see each other late right?" _His voice desperate. "Of course, Jake, I'll be there when you get back." I said, we said our goodbyes and hung up. I left a note to my dad telling him I was crashing Embry's for a while. Before packing a bag and leaving.

The boys minus Jake got home to see me and Emily covered in chocolate. We had made a cake and had heap of leftover mixture so we decided to have a war. "Where's Jake?" they shook their heads. Rolling my eyes I began washing up, "So who wants to arm wrestle?"


	8. Chapter 8

The boys and I trotted through the forest, heading to Jake's. I hadn't seen him and we were thinking of a little reunion of sorts. As we jogged through the woods Embry and I were wrestling and tackling each other. When we got to the outskirts of the wood we yelled out for Jake. I peeped through the rain and saw a red truck, Bella's red truck, "Oi guys! My sisters here" They all groaned. Smirking I wacked them on the back of the head, "Ha you guys are going to get it now!" I smirked watching as my sister ran towards us, "He didn't want this!" Was all I heard as I called to Jake again. "Bella!" He called running through the doors, I jumped into action at the same time he did, pushing Bella out of the way of Paul's on coming wolfism. Getting a cut on my arm I pushed Bella to the ground before jumping up and helping Sam push the two boys into the woods. "Get her to Emily's!" I yelled over my shoulder. Sam phased and pulled the two apart. "STOP YOUR FIGHTING!" I yelled loudly and the three all went and phased back, "Stupid boys! Bella is back at the house freaking out and I am bleeding so, calm your farm and get back to Sam's" Paul quickly came over an examined the shallow cut on my arm before I shrugged him off. I looked over at Sam who nodded before I looked to Jake, and then our eyes met. We started at each other before I looked away, "Hey Jake did you just..?" I elbowed Paul who nodded and we started jogging back, Jake and Paul in front, "Sam did Jake just?" He nodded, "Greaaaaaat" I cried out, and Sam just laughed and pulled my arm above my head. I stuck my tongue out at him, he pulled me along with him. We walked into the house to see Bella at the table with Embry and Jared leaning away from her, I walked up behind them and slapped the back of their heads. "Enough boys," they shied away from me. I watched as Sam went up to Emily and kissed her face before her lips, "Ewwwww" Embry and I said. "Sophia! Your arm!" Emily pushed Sam away from her and then came to examine my arm. Jake caught my eye giving me the whole 'We'll talk later' look before leaving with Bella. "Sophia this needs stiches." I shook my head, "No it doesn't its fine." But Emily had already grabbed her coat and keys, I slowly started backing out of the room but Embry caught on and grabbed me around my waist and scoping me up into his arms and carrying me out to the car.

Six stiches, nice scar! Whoop! Embry and I were wandering on the beach just chatting we were holding hands because he was warm and I wasn't. Jake was suddenly there in front of us, "Jake" Embry nodded, "I need to talk to you" I squeezed Embry's hand and then walked off with Jake, "So how's Bella?" Jake looked at me with one of those looks, "Sophia, I know I imprinted on you but I just can't. I love you, Sophia, I love you but…" I turned around and looked at him, "But you love Bella more. And you're going to fight the imprint even though it's going to hurt both of us?" He nodded, "Great well, it was great talking to you… yeah." I said walking off but he caught my hands, "Sophia. Don't do this" I closed my eyes, as his breath fanned my face. His lips brushed against mine, after a little while I pulled away, "No I can't do this, you can't just tell me that and then kiss me. Jesus Christ Jake!" I said turning away, "Sophia don't do this." I spun around, "No Jake! You don't get it, I have been pining after you for months! Years actually! And now you're telling me that you're going to fight the imprint because you're in love with my sister! I never thought this would actually happen" I said smiling, "I mean my ex best friend and sister are in love, great next my Dad and Sue, Embry and me! Seriously Jake, you expect me to turn around and say, 'Sure thing Jake, go ahead and fall in love with her while I sit on the sidelines and be absolutely fine with it!' well fine, Go ahead, fall in love with her. But know this I refuse to sit there and be happy, I'm going to move. I've had it!" I said walking away. Once again he caught up to me but then spun me around and kissed me full force. First I sunk into him before pushing him away and slapping him then leaning in and kissing him again.

I watched Bella from my window as she jumped into her car. I no longer cared where she was or what she was doing, she had taken the most important things from me, Dad, the Pack, My Brother and now… now she took Jake from me. Instead of yelling and screaming I simply walked down into the basement where we kept an old grand piano that Mum used to play, I sat down on the stool and began to play, 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma but the tuning was off so I gave up and returned to upstairs to my guitar to play 'Tokyo Encores by Keith Jarrett.' I had almost done when I heard something move downstairs. Placing the guitar down I slowly made my way down stairs, I rounded the corner to be attacked… by Alice. "Oh Sophia, I saw what happened. I'm so sorry." I looked confused as she hugged me, "Alice what are you going on about?" Alice pulled away from me, "Sophia, Bella committed suicide, she jumped off a cliff." I quickly spun into action grabbing my coat and keys before sprinting down the drive and into my car and off to First Beach, there I spotted Embry. "Embry, Embry! Bella jumped off the cliff!" I said he caught my arms at the elbows. "Sof, Sof, Sophia! I know Jake got her don't worry." He said pushing hair from my face, "Oh, that's good. I better be getting home." I said turning away but he didn't let go, "You haven't been here in ages, why?" He asked, "You know why. Don't make me talk about it, please." He rested his head on mine before talking, "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack." I opened my mouth in shock, "No he can't have, what about Leah and Seth! He can't have died." I cried out, turning away "He's gone Sof." I rounded on him, "Tell me it's not true, please tell me." His arms wrapped around me, "I'm sorry, Sof" We stood like that for a few minutes, "I have to go." I said pulling away, "You'll come back? Soon?" I smiled and nodded, I had no idea why but I reached up and stroked his cheek, "Everything will be fine." I said running away.


	9. Chapter 9

Reaching home I saw Bella and Alice talking on the couch, "Hey Sophia." I nodded at her before leaning against the door frame. I listened to them talking easily, Bella mentioned Edward but Alice diverted her attention. I heard a slam before I turned to them, "It seems we are no longer alone." Jacob stepped into the room, "Alice, I need to show you something. Mind coming with me?" She smiled and we quickly walked out of the room. I stayed at the top of the stairs, "You don't trust him?" I shook my head, "I don't trust them." The phone rang and I grabbed the one from my room, "Hello?" I heard a mutter at the end, "Edward?" I breathed out, "Sophia, she's gone dead." What? Wait! "No, No she isn't!" He kept saying something about the Volturi about joining her. "You listen here Edward Cullen! She's-" He hung up. "ALICE!" I quickly told her before grabbing my phone and calling Edward, he didn't answer. "God damnit" I said running down stairs to find my sister on the couch. Jacob was shaking, "Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled. I spun around and pointed my finger at him, "Calm down!" I said firmly, "He's going to Italy." Bella was thinking, "Get there faster!" I sprinted up to her room, grabbed a bag and stuffed some clothes, her wallet, and her toothbrush in before tearing apart her room to grab her passport. Flying downstairs I flung the bag at Alice who caught it and ran to the car. I caught Bella by her elbows, "Bella! Bella, listen to me. The Volturi aren't the people you want to mess in, get in get Edward and then get out." She nodded and darted up stairs, Alice came back into the room and I grabbed her arm as she was about to run up the stairs, "You make sure she comes back." She nodded and I let her go. I spun and look at Jacob, who took a step towards me, "Don't." I said darting around him. Bella and Alice jumped into their car and I stood at the door of the house, Jacob leaned into the window and they were muttering thing to each other. As they sped off Jake turned and gave me a pained look I indicated for him to come here when he did I wrapped my arms around his waist, "She will come back." He nodded against my head. "Goodbye Jake." I pulled away and went to work.

It was an open mike and my co-workers forced me up on stage. I smiled shyly when I got up there, "Hi. I'm Sophia and I'm going to sing Chasing Cars."

_We'll do it all _

_Everything_

_On our own_  
_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_  
_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_  
_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_  
_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_  
If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?  
_Forget what we're told_

Before we get too old

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_  
Let's waste time

Chasing cars

Around our heads  
_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_  
If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?  
Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden

That's bursting into life  
_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_  
I don't know where

Confused about how as well

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_  
If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me

And just forget the world?

I smiled and quickly hurried off stage.

My friends and I were cleaning the tables when a man in a suite came up to me, "Hi Sophia my names Drake and I was wondering if you had ever sung in front of a big audience?" I shook my head, "Would you like the opportunity. I'm from a agency up in New York and I was wondering if you wanted to come up and we could get you to sing on the X Factor as a guest?" I opened my mouth in shock, "I don't know." He smiled, "Well here's my card give me a call when you do." He winked and left. I gaped down at the card as the rest told me how wonderful that was before. I finished cleaning before I looked at the piano on the stage. Running my fingers over the piano I began to mindlessly play. When I reached halfway through the piece a new lower part began to play with me which caused me to stop quickly, "you were supposed to keep her safe." I turned and saw his caramel eyes looking at me. We looked at each other, "I have been trying so hard not to hate you. But it's not working, I love Bella but the person she has become is someone I do not want to know, she's that way because of you. She has taken so much from me. I blame you. If you hadn't of left she wouldn't be like this but you did, I had to clean up your mess. It cost me so much. My friends, my family, the boy… the boy I love." I stood up and addressed him, "I've had enough." I said looking at him, "Fix what you have broken, Edward Cullen" I stepped out the door and into the night. Breathing heavily I jogged towards my car, sitting there I turned the card from Drake in my hand over and over. I didn't know what to do, stay or go. I would miss the pack, Sue, some of the Cullen's, friends from school… Jake. But this was a chance of a life time. This would only happen once. I needed to talk to my dad. I had made my decision.

Walking into my house I saw dad on the couch watching the news of all the Seattle killings, "Dad." He spun quickly and took in my expression. "What is it?" I thrusted the card to him and he read it quickly, "He offered me a gig on X Factor in the U.K. I want to do it dad, I can do this without you but I want your permission first." He looked at me shocked, "I want to go dad." He nodded once before turning back to the T.V, taking that as a yes I jogged the stairs and relaxed on my bed. I was going to the U.K

Dad and I had called Blake who was ecstatic and said we would be leaving in a week and a bit. So in three days I was leaving for god knows how long. I had told almost everyone, Bella, so the Cullen's found out, Embry, the pack, Sue, my school friends. The only people who didn't know were Jacob and my Mum. I had packed most of my stuff and was sitting on my bed looking out the window, recently I had seen Jacob in wolf patrolling around here. I had hoped I would see him again at the same time as not wanting to see him. Tonight Jasper was taking me out for some time together. Saying goodbye to him would probably be the hardest of all people. I slowly got up and threw on some clothes,(outfit) Jasper would be here soon and take me out. At three-thirty he walked through the door up the stairs and into my room. I followed him frowning he quickly grabbed a jacket, swept me onto his shoulder and walked back through the door.

Jasper led me through the forest taking our time before reaching their house, walking through the front door I was attacked by Rose and Alice who were sobbing tearless sobs. Emmett soon joined in lifting me off the ground before I turned to Carslie and Esme the parents I never had, "I'm going to miss you." I whispered running into Esme's arms whilst Carslie hugged both of us. "You guys have helped me so much, and I love you all, but there's something I need to do. Alone, I'll come back before I had to leave." They smiled and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

I went to Sam's house first I was hugged by all of them tightly, "OKAY!" Yelled Embry, "We have your last three days planned out! Today you get to hang out with the Cullen's tomorrow night you get to come to a part-ay with us on first beach. Then tomorrow, the girls are taking you to do girly stuff. And then on the last day you have with us, we get you all to ourselves before your last night at work. Where we are holding a bon voyage party in honour of you." Embry had been acting like this lately trying not to be sad about the fact that I was leaving. But I knew he was sad, he had cried into my shoulder when I told him.

Rose, Alice, Esme, Bella and I were all sitting around in pajamas, about to have a girls night, Rose was wearing this , Alice was wearing this , Esme was being adorable in this and Bella had on this. They had given me this as a going away present. We had just finished watching John Tucker must die when Bella slowly began to fall asleep. I grinned evilly and began to draw on her face, the other giggled but looked at me strangely.

The next day my other girls took me shopping for and Kim and I had a really long chat. Like really long chat about Jacob and Embry. We spent the day at the shopping centre and theatre before heading back to La Push for the party tonight. Getting ready was a pain, they decided to make me look all pretty because it was our last night together. The dress they forced me to wear was gorgeous and suited me strangely enough, and my hair and makeup was pretty simple. Eventually they were done and we walked down to the beach. Upon reaching the beach I was stunned, they had set up thousands of fairy lights wrapping around trees and even in them. There was a barbeque and bonfire going with music blaring and people chatting. Everyone I loved was here, apart from the Cullen's that is, and they were all here for me. I was greeted by Embry at the bottom of the stairs who was shirtless as always, "You did all of this? For me?" I said as he helped me hop down the last rock, "We all did it for you." He said.

I was making rounds with everyone and saying my goodbyes to them, when Embry dragged me onto the dance floor, "Embry…" I groaned as he twirled me around, "we both suck at dancing! Why do we try?" I said as we did some weird dancing, "Because it brings that beautiful smile to your face." He said winking, which in turn made me smile.

I had danced with everyone, including my father, when Jacob Black approached asking for a dance. Hesitantly I put my hand in his, and we began a slow dance that was awkward but then turned normal as O'Children by Nick Cage came on and we laughed and danced whilst everyone was watching on, but it didn't seem to matter. We were the only two there. "why didn't you tell me earlier?" He whispered into my ear, "Because I didn't want to deal with the heartbreak of saying goodbye." I muttered, and he kissed me. But I pulled away, "You love Bella. You always have and always will, I was just second best to you. I love you Jake and will miss you so much. But I can't deal with you anymore." He looked hurt as I pulled away and walked into Embry's arms.

When most people had left Embry and I were walking in the water with our shoes off obviously. "I know we weren't supposed to get you anything but I saw it and had to get it for you." He held out a necklace to me and I gasped, "Embry…" He walked behind me and placed it on my neck, "To remember us by." His hands dropped from my neck to my waist, "I could never forget you." He spun me around and tried to lower his lips to mine but I shook my head. "I'm not good enough" I muttered at Embry, "for anyone." He forcefully lifted my chin, "No, you are way too good. Every month you go to the RSPCA and adopt as many animals as possible and find them homes so they won't be put down. You sew people clothes because they keep losing things. You help out with Billy, you came to my house when ever I was sad and we watched movies and talked. You help children out, you give people your coat when it's raining, you help people with homework. You saved you sister! For god sakes, Sophia. Anyone would be lucky to have you." We looked at each other for a long time, and then he kissed me. Pulling away he said, "I couldn't let you go without a kiss. Don't leave me." I gaped at him, "I have to. Embry I'm so sorry. I have to go." I said running away.

Embry, Quill, Paul, Jared, Sam, Jake and I all stood on the top of the cliff, "To Sophia." Sam said and the rest joined in before we all jumped off the cliff. Quill let out the loudest girlish scream ever as did Paul, whilst I let out a laugh before whooping. Upon hitting the surface I was pulled under by Paul and Jared who tickled me. Popping up on the surface I was attacked by the boys in a hug, "SOPHIA!" I heard Emily yell and I cowered, "No she'll take me away and make me look pretty!" I yelled as Sam threw me over his shoulder and strode to the sand.

The whole time Emily was doing my hair and makeup I was grumbling, "shush." She said zapping me. Pouting she finished, my dress before I put on my converse and Emily drove me to the restaurant.

It was my last song. My last night, and I didn't know what to play, I saw the Cullen's on one side of the diner and the pack on the other, Dad and Bella in the middle. As I was about to do a song with no meaning I thought of someone and walked over to the piano to play.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

_  
__Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
I flicked my eyes up and saw one member had joined the pack, I locked eyes him but then quickly looked back._  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the mother of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you. _

Whilst I sang this I locked eyes with Jake and looked so intently at him that a tear fell down my cheek_.  
___

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
_He stood their with a guilty, sad look on his face. _  
And I still hold your hand in my mind.  
In my mind when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
_

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

I stood up and bowed before Dad and Bella came up hugging me, "We just want to say on behalf of everyone. We will miss you so much and hope to see you again soon." Sam's voice boomed over everyone. The Cullen's head, Carslie, also gave a speech as well as Dad before the night was over and I was in my bed for the last time. I awoke to tapping on my window sneaking over to it I looked out to see Jacob looking back in. "Jake what are you doing here?" He jumped into the room and looked at me, "I couldn't let you leave… not without." He stopped and grabbed me before smashing his lips to mine, "I will never ever forget you, Sophia Swan." He then jumped out of the window and into the night.

I stood at the airport with Dad, Bella, the Cullen's and the Pack were all here as I did the last farewells before my flight was called again. I hugged everyone but stopped at Edward, "You made me a promise to protect her. You better keep that promise. Then next time I see you, you better be engaged." I hugged him before stopping at Embry, "I love you, Embry. I don't know in what way, but know that I love you." He stroked my cheek, "I love you too, My Sophia." We hugged each other tightly before he kissed my cheek. I began to walk away but I saw Jake standing way behind my family and friends. He said three words to me, "I love you." Before I turned around and got on the plane, to start a new life.


	11. Chapter 11

Embry's POV:

It had been three month since she left, there was a newborn war going on, Jake was depressed and we had so many new members of the gang. The last I saw of Sophia was on T.V were she sang like an Angel. Apparently right now she was off doing something with her manager and all that type of stuff.

Jacob's POV

The newborn war was over, I had healed but found out that they were getting married. So I ran. And ran. And ran. Thinking was all I did, I thought about Sophia.

Bella's POV

I sat in front of the mirror, my wedding day. I was nervous, Mum and Dad were at Dads house waiting. Alice, Rosalie and Esme had finished my makeup and I still was waiting to see my dress, "Bella, get your butt down here!" Alice's happy voiced yelled out. Taking one quick look in the mirror I went to the top of the stairs. Alice, Rosalie and Esme stood at the bottom looking beautiful and sophisticated in their purple dresses. Rosalie had her arm around a beautiful girl who looked incredibly familiar. She had beautiful brown hair that was curled and put in a messy-up-do and her dress made her look like an angel. She looked up and her caramel eyes were framed by thick lashes and light eye shadow. She smirked at me, the smirk I knew so well. "Hello, Isabella" Sophia. My little sister had changed so much.

(What she looks like now: Sophia )

Edward's POV:

The boys and I had just gotten back from our Bucks night, I heard Bella and Alice moving around upstairs and the rest down stair getting the place ready. When we walked in I heard someone else with Alice and Bella, they were laughing at something someone had said. Jasper grinned and sped ahead of me, "Stop the boys from coming up here! Go!" I heard Alice yell at someone. We stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting, until a familiar face stepped onto the top, "You're late." She said smirking, "Very late" Sophia Swan was back.

Sophia put my jacket on my shoulders and brushed off the non-existent fluff, "Wow, you could actually pass for a gentleman." She said giggling. I scoffed and turned around, "I believe you once said… 'you're insanely beautiful'" I tried mimicking her voice but it didn't quite work, "That is totally out of context." She laughed at me, we laughed and she then went to sit down on the bed but gripped her stomach in pain and slowly sat down , wincing. "Are you okay, Sophia?" She grimaced, "I'm fine. It was a long trip over." I looked at her then her stomach, "Really Eddie, I'm fine." Her ridiculous nickname for me hadn't changed, "Come on, time for you to get down there." She said walking to the door. Taking one last look in the mirror I hurried down stairs.

Ellie's POV

I watched as the beautiful blushing bride made her descent down the aisle next to Dad who looked wonderful in his suite. I could tell Bella wanted to run headlong down the aisle to Edward but Dad kept her from doing so. When she reached the end Edward held out his hand for her and she took it. I laughed happily as they were declared husband and wife and they shared their first kiss as newlyweds. The wedding flowed smoothly into the reception party proof of Alice's planning. The sun had just set behind the trees and there was around a thousand flowers outside.

Everything settled down and after dinner speeches were made, Esme and Carslie made a beautiful speech whilst Mum sang a song, Dad vowed to hunt Edward to the ends of the earth if he hurt Bella, Emmett made an inappropriate speech then it was my turn.

"For those who don't know me I'm the younger sister of the beautiful bride, Ellie. Firstly I just wanted to congratulate the Bride and Groom and thank them for allowing me to be the Maid of Honor, even though it wasn't their choice." Everyone laughed as Alice raised her glass to me. "Next I would just like to say how wonderful it is to see them finally married. When Bella first came back to Forks she was still as clumsy as ever and still as anti-social. On the first day of school she was awkward and like everyone else mesmerised with the Cullen's. Her first encounters with Edward were small but then grew as they came to know each other better and then they were going out. I will never forget how surprised I was when Bella said she was in love with Edward. Anyway they had their ups and downs, fought their battles and came out on top and now are happily married and looking forward to an eternity together.

So now here is some advice Edward; Never forget these two sayings, yes dear and your right. They say before marriage a man will lay awake thinking about something you said, and after marriage he'll fall asleep before you have finished saying it. Bella and Edward have set the ground rules for their marriage already; he won't try to run her life and he won't attempt to run his own life either. Just kidding… kindda. But on behalf of everyone I would like to say just how happy we all are for you. And may your life together be filled with love and happiness. To the Bride and Groom." I said raising my glass, as everyone drank to the happy couple. "And now my gift to you." I said going over to the piano, "This is what happens when you don't register." I said smiling. Clearing my throat I began to play:

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away  
An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

People clapped and I made my way over to Edward and Bella hugging and kissing the on the cheeks. Music started and everyone was on the dance floor, and I was suddenly in Seth's arms, "It's good to see you, Ellie." I hugged him, "Any news?" He just shook his head, "I missed you all." We made our way over to Billy and Sue, "It's good to see you guys, I've missed you." They pulled me into hugs as I spoke, "We are all so proud of you." I smiled but internally winced when Seth squeezed my side. "Excuse me, may I have the next dance." Edwards voice cut in, "Of course, excuse me." I said to them. "He's here" Edward whispered in my ear, "What? Here at the wedding?" I asked and he nodded, we were dancing at the edge of the dance floor, "I need you here in case he needs calming down." He said, "Good to know I'm valuable." Ed just laughed and then suddenly we were moving and I was watching as Jake gripped Bella's arms in a strong grip. "Let go Jacob." Edward growled, "Before I rip your arms off." Jake glared at him, "You'll kill her." I rolled my eyes, "Let god Jacob." I said standing up in front of him, his grip eased off as he looked into my eyes, "Edward take Bella back to the party." I demanded as I kept my eyes on Jacob, "El-" Edward began, "Now." He nodded and left with Bella, "Ellie." Jacob whispered lifting his hand up and stroking my cheek to which I flinched away from, "Don't. Don't touch me, I cannot believe you ruined their night. Their wedding night for Christs sake! Stop looking at me like that!" I said as he continued to grin at me, "You're so beautiful, you look so different, I can't believe I ever let you go." He then swept me into his arms and kissed me. And for a fleeting moment I wanted to stay like that but I pushed him away and slapped him. "Okay, Ow, I probably deserved that." He said holding his cheek, "Here is what is going to happen, you are going to stay here and apologize to the Cullen's later after Edward and Bella have left. Then you are going to go home and be with Billy and tomorrow you will spend time with your brothers. You will forget about Bella and Edward and go back to you normal patrolling and I swear to god if I find out you left again I will hunt you down and drag you back." His smile disappeared, "You're leaving again?" I looked at him, "Yes, in a few days I'll be leaving." His hands were suddenly on my hips, "You can't leave. Not again." They dug into my former bruises. "Jacob let go." I said in pain, "YOU CANT GO!" I cried out as he dug his hands in, "Let her go Jacob." I looked around his shoulder to see Embry and Sam. He bowed his head at me as he saw I was crying and nodded before stepping back. I spun around and walked off.

Jasper's POV

When Ellie go to the tree line she gripped the tree and bent over at the waist. "You have to tell me what's wrong." I said startling her. "Oh Jasper, I thought you were someone else." She said in pain, "What's wrong with you El?" I muttered to her. She sighed, "Once the wedding is over I'll show you." I nodded and helped her back to the party.

Ellie's POV

I walked up to Edward who was waiting for his bride to come down so they could leave, "I thought you might need this." I said handing him a box, "This better not be condoms." I laughed and shook my head, opening it he found four plan tickets to Italy, "to visit the Voltouri, once Bella can control herself." He pulled me into a hug, "Thank you, Ellie. For everything." He murmured kissing the top of my head. Nodding I went in to see Bella. She stood there obviously waiting for me, "Now you be careful, no unprotected sex!" I said hugging her. She smiled and we hugged, "You call me once you've changed and in control okay? I will want to see you." She smiled and we hugged again. "I'll miss you Ellie." She said and I pushed her towards the door, "I'll miss you too."

After the wedding I was hoping to sneak away but Jasper pulled me into the house and told me to spill. "Okay so when I was away on the X Factor I met a guy, Luke. Who was beautiful, funny, handsome and we soon became friends, just friends. You know I'm still in love with Jake" I said defending myself, "Anyway Luke is Bi-Polar though, it makes him aggressive and violent, he can never remember what he's down after one of his swings. Anyway so I'm trying to help him get over it and that's why I wince all the time, it because I have bruises from where he's hit me or cut me. But I always forgive him because he's not in control." Jasper glared at me, "You have to stop seeing him, he's obviously hurting you badly and what would happen if he lost control fully one day. You could die, Ellie!" I smiled and kissed his cheek, "You can't stop me." He grabbed my wrist, "Ellie, please listen to me. No one here could bare it if he went too far. What if he went as far as to kill you? What if you got so hurt that you died? Ellie, please listen to me." I shook my head, "I have been hurt so much before. He loves me as a friend and I love him, I won't give up on him." He sighed and brought me into a hug, "You've made up your mind, no stopping you. Just be careful. And I want to meet him so I know he's not a total threat." I smiled, "Well lucky you he's coming here tomorrow before we head off on tour." Jasper looked at me with a 'what tour?' look. I explained that Luke and I are touring with a band as a support band so we play before them to get the crowd warmed up. After that I headed up to Edward's room in which I was staying in for tonight.


End file.
